Steven Universe (character)
Summary Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show Steven Universe. He is the son of former rock musician Greg Universe and late leader of the Crystal Gems Rose Quartz, and the only member of human descent of the protagonist team, the Crystal Gems. A half-human, half-Gem as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with Gem powers | 7-A | At least 7-A | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Steven Quartz Universe Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Male Age: 12-13 | 13-14 | 14 Classification: Half-Human Half-Gem, Crystal Gem, Son of Rose Quartz and Greg Universe, Diamond Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation, Skilled shield wielder, Limited Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation, Self Age Manipulation, Can contain objects in bubbles of energy, Healing, Plant Manipulation, Can fuse with other gems and humans, Exemplary Wrestler, Emphatic Telepathy, Attack Reflection (With his shield), Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus the ability to communicate through and manipulate the dreams of people and gems, transfer his consciousness into other beings and people when he sleeps, link his mind with that of others, and Levitation | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus the ability to resurrect things that have recently died with his tears, Aura (Allows him to enter the astral plane, where he can possess minds and project his thoughts), Sealing and BFR (via bubbles) | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)). Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Ripped part of an arcade machine apart with his bare hands, Destroyed the dashboard of Greg's van with a punch, Accidentally launched his shield hard enough to nearly cut his television in half), higher with Gem powers (The vibrations from his shield destroyed all of the Lapis Lazuli's water clones who had been easily overpowering the Crystal Gems, Accidentally created an army of Watermelons Stevens that were able to overpower the Crystal Gems) | Mountain level (Comparable to Eyeball, was able to fight on par with Amethyst when the latter was holding back, Easily dispatched several Holo-Pearls) | At least Mountain level (Should be stronger than before, Forcibly unfazed Topaz, though with significant difficulty and concentration) | Multi-Continent level, likely''' higher''' (Is the pure gem of Pink Diamond, thus at least comparable to Yellow and Blue Diamond) Speed: At least Normal Human | At least Subsonic (Able to run fast enough to appear as a blur to Greg) with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Fought and defeated several high-difficulty Holo-Pearls, was able to fight and dodge several hits from Amethyst and Bismuth been able to pick up Rose's sword, draw it, and impale Bismuth before she could strike him, could keep up with Eyeball) | At least Subsonic with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Reacted to attacks from Topaz and Jasper) | At least Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Should be similar to Yellow and Blue Diamond) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Was able to lift a full-grown person over his head with little difficulty, Casually lifted a large box of music equipment which normally required two grown men to carry, Lifted a large obsidian statue, Was able to support a large chunk of a stone pillar over his head with his shield) | Class 50 (Helped Rutile and Rhodonite push a rock that weighed this much) | Class Z (Should be comparable to Yellow and Blue Diamond) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher Durability: At least Small Town level (Survived the explosion of the Pyramid Temple), At least Island level, possibly higher with Shield and Bubble (One of his bubbles protected him from Lapis Lazuli's tower collapsing on him and his friends, His shield blocked a point-blank shot from Peridot's Gem Warship, Used a bubble to protect himself and the Crystal Gems when Peridot's ship reentered the atmosphere, crash landed and exploded) | Mountain level, At least Island level, possibly higher with Shield and Bubble | At least Mountain level, Multi-Continent level with Shield and Bubble (His shield blocked hits from an enraged Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Blocked White Diamond's mind-controlling beams) Stamina: Average | Above Average | High | Unknown Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters with shield. Likely hundreds of kilometers with bubbles. Standard Equipment: Shield, Rose's Sword (formerly) Intelligence: Quite high (Though never directly stated, Steven is shown to be extremely intelligent in his own right. He is a natural problem solver, as most of his early adventures relied on him using intelligence and creativity to get himself out of trouble without the use of his powers. He is also able to converse with the highly intelligent Connie on an equal footing since they first met. Despite him being naive and socially oblivious, in the graphic novel "Too Cool for School", Pearl mentioned how Steven's education in the care of the gems was much greater than Earth schools, and Steven was getting perfect marks on his tests.) Weaknesses: Has little control over his powers, which results in them working with unexpected results (Such as almost aging himself to death and turning himself into an out of control cat monster on accident) or not working at all. Steven is a lot more pacifistic than the other gems, and refuses to kill anything due to him feeling that it isn't right. If Steven's gem is removed, he will slowly die unless he comes into contact with it again. If Steven goes into other people's dreams too much he gets sleep deprived. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Steven's_shield_png.png|Steven's Shield StevenBubble.png|Steven's Bubble SWI Watermelon Steven by Lenhi.png|Watermelon Steven *'Shield Proficiency:' Due to possessing his mother's gemstone, Steven can summon Rose's shield. Steven is able to summon his shield at will with little effort at any moment he requires it and increase its size at will. Steven can summon his Shield as many times as he wants without tiring, even summoning more than one, and he is able to use it in conjunction with his protective bubble as an added method of defense. The shield is remarkably durable, able to withstand a charged shot from the Gem Warship, and has reflective properties strong enough to reflect a laser fired from a scanning Robonoid. **'Projectile Shield:' Steven can throw his shield as a projectile with great speed and power, weaponizing it as a ranged attack against with enough accuracy to temporarily stun opponents. He can boomerang his shield off of several targets, causing it to return to his hand, and his shield has razor-sharp edges and can cut through substances as tough as solid rock before returning to him. **'Shield Vibration:' On certain occasions when Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs, such as Lapis Lazuli's water clones and Holo-Pearls. *'Healing:' Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems, and even inanimate objects. Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones, common human injuries and conditions such as poor eyesight and broken bones, and broken inanimate objects such as a torn stuffed animal. **'Resurrection:' Like his mother, Steven possesses the ability to resurrect the dead with his tears. The recipient turns pink and gains special abilities, such as the ability to grant access to Lion's Dimension through their hair. *'Phytokinesis:' Using his healing saliva, Steven is able to grow sentient flora by licking plant seeds. These plants are autonomous, acting of their own free will unless Steven has transferred his mind into one of them. *'Bubble Shield:' Steven can summon an incredibly durable bubble forcefield that encases him and others that he is protecting. Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, can expand his bubble to push away enemies and break free from being trapped inside a solid object, and can can "pop" his bubble to knock surrounding enemies back. Besides the bubble offensively popping, Steven's bubble has shown the ability to grow larger and smaller. The bubble can generate its own internal atmosphere, allowing Steven to survive in the bubble for hours underwater despite it being air-tight, and Steven is even able to breathe inside one he had just generated in the vacuum of space. **'Spike Bubble:' Steven can morph his bubble in such a way that sharp spikes appear along its surface. **'Long-Range Bubble:' Steven can stretch a side of his bubble into a small tunnel that connects it to another bubble. **'Bubble Helmet: '''Steven can create a small bubble around his head to breath in an oxygenless atmosphere or protect his head from damage. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Steven is able to sense things based on their emotional state. Steven can communicate with Gems through his dreams. This ability has primarily come to light while other beings are under emotional turmoil. Steven can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust him, as sleeping in this state seems to provide no restful benefit that would otherwise be gained from typical sleep. **'Mind Transfer:' Steven is able to transfer his consciousness into another living being he has a connection with while his own body is asleep. The true mind of the host body lays dormant while he is in control of it. **'Mind Link:' Steven is able to link his mind with another being allowing him to feel the target's emotions and see the world through their eyes. When Steven sleeps, his dream will be whatever the target is looking at. Steven does not have to willingly link minds with a person in order for this power to work. *'Fluctuating Age:' Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind, his physical age depending solely on how old he thinks he is. *'Shapeshifting:' Steven possesses some level of the natural shapeshifting abilities typical of Gems, being able to transform parts of his body into cats and stretch various parts of his body at will. However, despite having more control over this power than initially, he can only do this for a certain amount of time and his half-human nature puts more of a strain on his body than it would a Gem. *'Levitation:' Steven, like Rose, can levitate his body and even manipulate its gravity based on his emotions. When he thinks happy thoughts, he floats slowly to the ground, while when he is sad or angry, he descents much quicker. While floating slowly, anything he touches will also float just as slowly, no matter how large. This also allows him to jump higher than normal, having been able to jump up to the temple's face and even above the clouds. *'Wrestling: Steven has shown himself to be quite an exemplary wrestler, as he and Amethyst held the Beach City Underground Tag Titles for over 2 years, he even beat 4 of the other adult wrestlers by himself. *'''Temporary Hologram / Pink Steven: In "Change Your Mind", it is revealed that if Steven's gemstone is removed, it will create a pink hologram that resembles Steven rather than regenerating into Pink Diamond. It'll then walk towards Steven and refuse with him. Sadly, Steven will be weak as long as the hologram exists. This hologram is much more powerful than Steven himself, cracking the floor of White Diamond's Head and knocking her and all the controlled gems back with a shout, and easily deflecting White Diamonds power with his shield. Key: Season 1 | Season 2-3 | Season 4-5 | Pink Steven Others Notable Victories: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Frisk (Undertale) Frisk's Profile (8-C Frisk and Season 1 Steven, Speed Equalized) Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Josuke's Profile (Both at 9-B, Speed Equalized) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (Season 5 Steven vs X791 Dragon Force Natsu, Speed Equalized) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (Season 2-3 Steven and Dressrosa Saga Luffy, Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Plant Users Category:Dream Users Category:Shield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Age Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Aura Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Empowerment Users Category:Kids